1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to fishing lures and particularly to lures which can more effectively hold bait against the hook shank in an inexpensive and effective manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is commonly known to bait hooks using the conventional technique of piercing the bait with the barb of the hook to hold the bait onto the hook. Some people dislike having to pierce a live bait. Sometimes the bait immediately dies and is less effective as a lure to attract fish. Furthermore, once the bait is pierced it frequently disintegrates and falls off the hook.
One approach to overcoming these shortcomings, namely, to keep the bait more firmly attached to the hook is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,773. This patent illustrates a metal retainer 16 which is substantially rigid along its length and closes over a bait which has been pierced and threaded onto the hook. Metal retainers undesirably add to the weight of the hook affecting the action of the lure. Furthermore, the retainer being rigid can serve generally only to hold a specialized type of worm type bait onto the hook.